The French Goddess
by Tommeegirl21210
Summary: A stuck up Prince and a sarcastic Princess are to be wed. One problem they've never seen each other! Can the coutnry side of England and France help them fall in love? Will Endymion let Serenity in to his heart? Only fate knows. Please review!
1. The Prince

Hey out there everyone! Well to those of you who are currently reading my other fic In a New York Minutethanks forreadingthat story but I already wrote the first six chapter of this story on paper like forever ago so I sat down and just decided to type as much as I could before I my eyes popped out b/c I was so tired! Well I hope you like this story.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon just the plot line to this story and my made up characters.

* * *

England 1672

" Stephan!" Endymion called across the court yard. " Where in the hell can he be?" Endymion asked himself. "Most likely winching one of the maids in the castle, I should know by now. Stephan ! Where are you?" Endymion called again with annoyance. Endymion walked around the castle yard, his brother was not hard to miss. Tall with blonde hair and violet eyes with a strong muscular build, it was no questioned while all the young maidens swooned over him.

Endymion stood in the middle of the yard. Frowning his brow, making him look like a child. His black hair almost shinning blue in the sunlight, his dark blue violet eyes filled with mysteriousness. His tall 6'0 ft fame and broad shoulders shrugging as if saying he was giving up on finding his younger brother. He leaned his head back in to the sun turning his tan a golden brown. He was handsome no doubt, but was unreachable.

Stephan loved watching his younger brother look for him, it was very amusing. He took great pleasure in seeing him scurry about as if he was a chicken about to be cooked for dinner. Stephan chuckled to him self finally having enough enjoyment on his brother's expense he emerged from his hiding spot in the stables. Endymion face completely consumed by anger as Stephan walked up to him very casually and laughing.

" Why do you do that? Honestly!" Endymion yelled at Stephan.

"Calm down Darien I was only joking!" Stephan said trying to gain composure.

" How many times have I told you not to call me by my middle name!" Endymion hissed.

" I don't know. How many times have you bedded that maid you like?" Stephan questioned arching an eye brow with a smug smile.

Endymion waved a hand. " Enough. Father wishes to speak to us."

" His majesty why didn't you come get me?" Stephan asked with a sly smile and turned around and walked in to the castle. Endymion followed him and pretended to strangle him from behind using hand motions.

As they entered the thrown room the both bowed in unison.

" Arise my sons" the kings powerful voice rang out.

Endymion walked up to where his fathers throne was. " Father, Mother, little sister. I bid you good morning".

Stephan simply nodded. The King sat up straight and stared at both the young men. " I have a great deal to talk to you all about, but before I do let me wish Endymion a happy birthday. You will be 23 tomorrow. Which brings me to my discussion today its time all three of you started thinking about your betrotheds. Stephan you being the oldest son will rule England when your mother and I renounce the thrown. But for now you and the Countess of Beacks in Austria will spend time together in her home. You will leave to her in two weeks." Stephan nodded. Endymion rolled his eyes. It was no secret that the Countess was skilled in the manors of love making. " And now you Endymion, you will be meeting Serenity LeBlanc the Princess of France in early September."

Endymion rolled his eyes. Yes he though to him self the Princess of France she was promised to him when she was 7 and he 12 making her 18. He only knew of her age because her birthday was in late April and he had sent her a box of jewels. Endymion straightened up a bit " Father I do not even know this girl.." Endymion stopped mid sentence. " Hush" the Queen put up her hand. " Serenity comes in September. You will be married in late October. She is the only heir to the French throne. You will marry herein the Catholic Church in front of god and the Pope. After you marry you will return back to France and rule as King and Queen." She finished and stared at him. " Yes mother. May I please be excused." " You may" the King said.

As Endymion walked down the hallway he could here is Father telling his sister that she would be going to Denmark when she turned 19 which would be in 5 years. He could tell she was angry by her response. Endymion chuckled a bit and continued to walk down the hall and to the grand stair case where he went to his chamber.

* * *

ok well i hope you like it guys! please review !! thx! love y'all byebye 


	2. The princess

Ok here's chapter 2 hope you like please review. Ohh and when you read the character Violet make sure you give her that cute French ancient it makes it more interesting.

* * *

Serenity sat looking out her window. Her Aunt brushed her golden hair. Her sapphire blue eyes gazed out the window tings of silver, light purple, and pale teal glistened through them. That was the mysterious beauty about her.

" You must marry him Serenity. You must." Her aunt, the Duchess, said to her.

" Why Aunt Violet?" Serenity's tone full of disgust.

"Because" Violet turned Serenity's face so she was looking at her. " You my young Princess are the only heir your mother, my older sister , and father ever conceived. You must marry, and to your father's wishes it must be royalty. You must produce and heir, to rule France when you cannot."

Serenity sighed inward. If only her mother hadn't died giving birth to what would have been her brother when she was 4, she wouldn't have to be getting married this early.

" But I hardly know him." She frowned. " I am only 18, he is five years my senior. What if does not want me. He has surely had dozens of women claim to him." she looked in the mirror next to her. " Why does he not come here and wed me! Why must I go there tis' hardly fair." Her words full of anger and sorrow.

Violet stood up. And walked to the window and sat on the edge. " Because the British King does not trust our matrimony's. He says they are not 'in the eye of god.' Which is very peculiar because half of their marriages end in divorcé. Don't worry my puppet every thing will work out in the end." Violet stood up and kissed the top of Serenity's head.

" If you say so." Serenity said rolling her eyes.

Violet stood next to Serenity and looked at her self in the mirror too. Her strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes gleamed. She looked like Serenity's sister if it was not for the age difference, she being 33 and Serenity being 18.

"Well I must be going." Violet said pinning her hair up in a bun and putting a white apron on over her pale blue gown. " Tis' hard work to run a palace."

Serenity waved her hand and walked over to her grand bed in the middle of her room and fell don on it. The skirts of her pink gown splashing out like waves and covering the large bed.

" Mother married at 19 and birthed me when she was 20. And she had an arranged marriage." Serenity said talking to her self and her birds in their cages.

She sat up and walked over to the window again. She looked down at the courtyard where young village boys and girls were playing and the mothers sat and talked.

" I hate him!" she yelled. " I hate father for making me do this! I hate it that he would rather have a son then a daughter! I hate how he is forcing me to marry Endymion Darien Demarq the crowned Prince of Great Britain." Her face contained anger that made her look like a temptress. She hated how her father was ill and she couldn't stop his fever even with her magic.

" I cant be a Princess and a witch at the same time. I cant even manage being a Princess who has everything brought to her and who isn't aloud to dress her self!"

She walked over to her vanity and sat down on the small chair and faced the mirror. She ran her hand threw her soft blonde curls.

" I really should practice my magic today." She leaned her head on her palm. She got up and walked to her birds.

" You're my only things that will listen to me." A sigh filled her lips and she walked over to a great chaser door cabinet. She pulled out some soft pink silk and a thread and needle. She neatly placed them on the sewing table in font of her. She stared at the objects and very quietly under her breath with great concentration said a small incantation and suddenly the needle and thread started make a dress out of the silk. She looked back over her shoulder as she stopped in front of the door and then turned around and left.

* * *

Ok I know it wasn't very long but I'm really busy with midterms and that stuff! Ok well the next will be up soon ! 


	3. Thoughts

Hey guys what's up? Yeah so here's my 3rd chapter and just to make it clear Stephan is older then Darien sorry when I first wrote the story I had Stephan be younger but it didn't make sense cause the oldest always rules the home country so I changed it a little. Oh and any one who is reading this and I like from England or Europe and like I got some stuff wrong please tell me. Well here it is.

Oh and italic writing is thoughts.

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing

* * *

Endymion awoke with his sisters ice blue eyes staring down at him. She was angry he could tell. He rolled back over trying to go back to sleep.

" Oh I know your awake Darien! So don't try to fool me. It wont work." Clarissa said with annoyance. Her long black hair up in a tight bun her soft green dress had a few dirt stains on it.

He sat up and looked at her. " What have you been doing? Rolling around in the courtyard?" Endymion questioned.

" I was sewing on the grass with Lita and Amy. I don't see why it is any of your business." She said and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Why do you pester with them? They are truly little wenches." he got out of bed and went behind his changing curtain.

" They are not wenches they are countess's. And they are going to be my ladies in waiting." She rolled her eyes. " But I have not come to talk to you about that."

"Then what have you come to talk to me about?" He inquired emerging from the changing wall with his riding clothes on.

" Its about father…" she stared.

" What has he done this time?" He asked in annoyance.

" He thinks he can just ship me off to where ever he likes!"

" You are going in 5 years! Why are you dreading this now!" he said trying to prove a point.

" But my heart is not there, it lies hear." She said her voice consumed with sadness.

_Oh yes. Gregory Charles Demott, the son of Author Demott Earl and Count of Appleton. How could she possibly love him? She is only 14! And how could he love her he is only 17._

" And what does this have to do with me?" he asked waving his hands in the air.

" I thought you could be able to talk to him. Persuade him to let me stay here."

" You know you shall only remain Princess. Stephan is going to be taking rule."

" I don't care about that! Please just talk to him. I beg if you." She said her head drooping.

" I… today is not a good.."

"No" she interrupted. " if you do not talk with him I shall tell mother and father that you bedded that whore of a maid. What's her name….Sarah! I will tell them you bedded her!" She hissed at him. Her eyes full of anger.

"You spied on me?!" he questioned. Anger in his eyes

" No you sick man! Like I said I was sewing with Lita and Amy and some of the other ladies and it is all gossip. You really should be more careful Darien. Or at least pick a maid who wont flaunt it around the castle." she said with sarcasm.

_How can she go from sweet and innocent to melancholy to as hot as the fires of hell? I hope Serenity is a mute. Women should be seen and not heard._

" I shall try my best." He sighed in defeat.

Clarissa ran over to him and gave him a hug. " My thanks to you brother." she said and picked up her skirts and left the room.

Endymion walked over to the door that adjoined his room and what was soon to be his wife's temporary room. He had heard that she was beautiful, but still he did not wish to be wed. He was only 23 years old. But that wouldn't stop her from arriving in a month. She supposedly had a fire to her that was unlike any other but was very shy at times. To him Serenity sounded like a hassle something that would be bothering him forever.

He glanced once more at the door and then walked over and grabbed his black tunic and left walking down the hall the great stair case and watched as all the servants scurried around whisking that rugs and cushions and swept the floors.

" Sarah!" he beckoned threw the great room. As soon as he called a petite maid came walking up the stairs her long wavy brown hair was up in a tight bun with a white cap on top of it. Her dark chocolate eyes meet his.

" Sarah when your done down here I would like a bath drawn. And I will need you to assist me in some maters." He said giving a seductive smile for what he really meant.

" As you wish your Majesty." her low velvety tone replied.

He smiled has he watched her walk down the hall. He continued to walk down the stairs and out of the palace in to the stables to Shadowfaxes for a quick ride around the meadow.

As he rode around the country side he couldn't help but be glad that Stephan would be coming home in 3 weeks he had been gone for far to long.

* * *

Ok that's the end I know its really short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer and plus in the next chapter Serena and Darien meet! So love y'all!! Bye bye 


	4. They meet

Hey what's up? Thanks for the reviews well here has promised chapter 3 and they are going to meet!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

Endymion sat straight up in his bed. " She comes today!" He got up and dressed quickly and put on his dark blue tunic. He ran down the hall and looked out at the top of the stairs everyone in the whole castle was getting ready. The celebration tonight would be a great one.

Endymion sat in the thrown room. It was mid after noon by the time serenity arrived. He heard the stopping of the carriages outside. Endymion stood up as the Guard formally announced her.

" Serenity Catharine LeBlanc The Princess of France" The guard called out.

Endymion's gazed tightened. As the foot men brought in her trunks and what he assumed where her ladies trunks he saw 5 servant maids enter.

_She brought her own servants? _

The next to enter were what he assumed were her ladies, two young women one with long raven hair and violet eyes with a light purple dress on. The other had long blonde hair down to the mid section of her back a red bow tied in it her emerald eyes she had a crème colored dress on.

Then Serenity came in. Her features were hidden by a dark blue cloak. She slid the hood down and removed the cloak from her frame, revealing golden curls that flowed below her waist. Her off the shoulder blue dress showed her milky white skin. Her eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen not quite a pure blue, but with violet and teal sparkling through them. Her dress revealed her lushes curves and long legs and torso. Her breasts filling out the dress perfectly. She was the most beautiful creature he had every seen. She was like a goddess. His French Goddess.

Serenity walked up to who she assumed was Endymion. His black ivory hair fell in his violet blue eyes and his muscular frame and tall height overwhelmed her a bit. He was truly a man, not like any of the boys she had encountered back home. She finally met him face to face.

Endymion took her hand and placed a small kiss on it making her look even deeper into his eyes.

" Your beauty is the most exquisite I have ever seen. I am Endymion Darien Demarq. And I welcome you to my home."

Serenity simply nodded. Making the blonde girl with the red bow in her hair giggle.

The Queen stood up and walked over to Serenity. " Oh my deer Serenity I have not seen you since you but 3. When your mother and I god bless her soul planned for you and Endymion to wed. And look at you now all grown up." She hugged Serenity firmly.

_You have no idea how grown up am I . _Serenity thought.

Finally after what seemed like ages for Serenity the Queen finally let go. " Now Charles will show you to your room."

Then a short bald man walked up to her and motioned for her to follow him. As she left the thrown room and went through the great ball room then thought the great gathering hall there a large stair case stood. When she finally made it to her room she looked around. The walls were painted gold and a grand bed laid in the center of the room dark red silk bed sheets covered it and white silks hung from the ceiling draping over it. A fire was going and bees was candles where lit. There where two great windows. And on the right hand wall a beautiful tapestry of the county side covered the wall. And fur rugs covered the wood floors. There were two chairs and a small bed side table and a desk at the left hand side of the room. There was also a changing wall in the right corner of the room. Her trunks had been lined up against the back wall.

Serenity turned around and looked at one of her maid who was holding her crystals and birds." Maria will you hang the crystals from the ceiling please and please hang the birdes in front of the windows. Thank you."

Serenity walked over to the vanity in front of the bed and looked in the small mirror. Then two wemon walked in.

" Rei…. Mina what am I going to do? I should not be here." Serenity voice was full of despair and confuesment.

Rei walked over to Serenity her raven hair was now in a low ponytail. " You must simply see what is going to happen." She placed her hnad on Serenity's shoulder.

" Serena look at it this way at least he is handsom. You could have had an ugly man like the one who brought you up here." Mina said her green eyes dancing with amuesment.

Serena let out a small luagh. " It's a good thing you're hear with me. I do not think I could have made it without you."

" Well that's why we are going to be your ladies in waiting. But for now you have to get dressed for tonights feast and celebration." Rei said walking over to Serena's 7 trunks that lay on floor against the wall.

" Yes you have to wear something that will get this Prince's blood flowing" Mina said walking over to the trunks also and picking out a long sleeve red dress with a low v neck cut with a gold trim.

" Yes you must wear this! It is perfect." Mina said bringing it over and laying it on the bed and then placed her red corset next to it.

Serena eyed the dress and nodded with approval. " Very well. Will one of you on your way out send in one of the maids to help me dress."

They both nodded and left Serena to get dressed. Serena looked around the room once more. She noticed something that she hadn't before- it was a door, not just any door though a door that connected her room to another bedroom.

_Connecting bedchambers? Why on earth would any one want that. If you are married then you share a room. If you are not then you have a separate not connecting room._

She stared at it hard. Then walking over to a large arm chair she drug the chair in front of the door. She pushed the chair hard up against it and then placed one of her trunks on it. Satisfying her self that the chair was not moveable she called one of her maids to help get dressed.

Serena looked at her self in the small mirror and finished tying up the front of her red dress. She pined her hair up in a bun with curls falling over her head. She had a small simple sliver tiara on with one single diamond in the center of the design. She then slid on her engagement ring, it was a gold band with engravings of flowers a square cut diamond was in the center with two rubies on the side with smaller sapphire stones embedded in each center of every little flower, she had never worn it till now. She gazed in the mirror once more before standing up and going down to the grand gathering room.

Endymion sat at the head of one of 4 grand tables. His sister sat on his left and his mother sat on his right. His father was down at the other end with Stephan to his left and his cousin Sir Andrew to his right. Andrew and Stephan looked more like brothers then he and Stephan did. Endymion sat there talking with is mother when he noticed Serenity at the top of the stairs- she looked beautiful.

_Ok Serena you can do this. Just don't fall. Look out at the people, just look at the people._

She stared at the down at the grand room. Music was playing and people were dancing. Three large fire places and almost a hundred candles lit the room. She could smell roast beef cooking and other foods from the kitchen. She took one stair at a time. And slowly but surely she mad it with out falling.

Endymion was about to get up and escort her the rest the way but Stephan seemed to beat him.

Serena stood still. She looked at the man walking up to her no more then 25. He was tall like his brother but not a muscular his blonde hair gleaming and freshly shaved face made him look like a boy. Which she thought was strange since he was older then Endymion.

" Ahh and you must be the lovely Serenity" Stephan said taking her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

" Ohh please call me Serena." She smiled. Thanking god her English was correct.

" Well my lovely Serena I am Stephan Darien's older bother. It's lovely to meet you. And may I say your beauty is unmatchable to any maiden here. Well don't tell Clarissa I said that." he said in a jokingly matter.

" Don't worry I'll keep your secret. But may I ask why do call Endymion 'Darien' it is his middle name am I not correct.?" she questioned.

" That is true but he prefers to be called Darien." Stephan smiled to himself he knew how Endymion hated that name.

" Well thank you. I shall make a mental note of that." She said and began to walk over to where Endymion was sitting.

Endymion sat up straight and looked at Serena as she walked over to him. She sat next to Clarissa.

" Well my Princess you look absolutely breathtaking tonight." he said with a seductive smile.

She smiled at him. " Well I wish I could sat the same about you but I'm afraid I find nothing breathtaking about you …more or less never wanting to breath around you so I could suffocate my self. But seeing as I am the only heir to the French thrown I don't think I could do that." she said to him with cold eyes.

Clarissa almost spat out her wine.

" Be careful dear we wouldn't want you choking now would we. Excuse me please." and with that she got up and began walking over to Rei and Mina who couldn't control their laughter.

Clarissa almost fell out of her chair laughing she didn't care if it was unlady like. The Queen held a small smile, but Endymion was enraged with anger.

" I'm glad you both think this is funny. But I swear to god when I'm through with her you both and her wont think it's amusing any more." he said with intenseness in his voice from trying not to yell. But the queen straightened out.

" You will not lay one hand on her. Not one and if you do so help me god I-I-I will let Stephan have her and he can be king of England and France!" her voice was strong and stern.

Endymion just stood up and walked over to Serena who was talking with her ladies and grabbed her by the arm.

" How dare you mock me! In front of my people!" he yelled at her.

She stared at him her eyes were cold. " And how dare you think you can have me! Like I am a ribbon to be won." her words were ice. She freed herself from his grip.

_Bloody Hell I hate this woman ! She's a bipolar bitch! _he thought.

He gained some composure. " Very well then. I can see this is going to be difficult. So lets put our arguing aside. Come on a walk with me. After the feast." he said trying to cool off and look like a gentleman.

_Amazing how he thinks a walk can solve this. Well I might as well try considering this I'm going to be wed to the ass._

She looked at him. " Fine. But do not think this solves any thing. I simply wish to see your grounds."

" Very well then. Till then Serenity."

" Till then Darien."

He smiled to himself he hated that name but from her it sounded right, like she was suppose to call him that.

Serena turned around to face her friends again.

" You give in to easily. You must not always say yes." Rei said smoothing out her purple gown.

" Yes I must admit you could have put up a better fight. Or at least said something in French to make him wonder." Mina said agreeing with Rei which didn't happen very often.

" And you think continuing a fight would have been better? You are not the one being married to him in a month. You have no idea how lucky you are."

They both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Come on look the servants are bringing out the meal." Mina said pointing to the kitchen doors.

" Very well then I shall go sit." Serena walked back over to her seat and sat down next to Clarissa without saying one word to any of them.

The entire meal she ate and drank her wine in quietness with the only exception to answering a few of Clarissa's questions. Serena could tell the young girl had a fire to her and a sprit that would not be tamed.

As the meal finally cam to an end Serena was just about to get up and walk back over to Mina and Rei when Darien pulled her away.

" Its time for our walk." He whispered in her ear.

" And my night was finally staring to get better o-well I guess I can try again tomorrow." she said and followed Darien who seemed to ignore her remark.

As they made there way into the court yard he walked her around a private garden.

" The roses are very beautiful this time of year." Darien said picking on and placing it in her hair.

" They are." She whispered.

They walked around and until they arrived at the stables.

" I have a gift for you." He said leading her in.

" You do ?" she questioned arching a brow.

He lead her over to a pure white horse with chocolate brown eyes.

" She doesn't have a name yet so you'll have to pick one out."

Serena looked at the horse with loving eyes. " Thank you. You really didn't have to do that."

He just smiled. And looked at her again and noticed she was wearing her ring. " I see you are wearing you engagement ring."

She looked at her hand. " Well it seemed appropriate." She looked away. The moonlight hit her face illuminating her perfect features. She leaned up against the wall.

" Darien I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong." she looked down.

Darien walked over to her and tilted her chin up and placed a small kiss on her lips which soon turned into a passionate kiss filled with lust and wanting. He slid his into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a soft moan as his hand neared her breast. He pulled away and she caught her breath.

" It's ok" he said in a husky tone. " Come on they will have thought we have gone missing." he took her and led her out of the stables and back in to the castle.

* * *

Ok guys that's it I hope you liked it I tried to make it a bit longer! Well please review! Thanks love ya! Ohh and please no flames. oh and if you want to see something happen in the story please e-mail me at 


	5. Feelings Revealed

Ok here it is. Oh and thanks for all the awesome reviews! And I'm really sorry that this took so long to update! And I know the last chapter was a little was jumpy weather they hated each other or liked each other well for your info it was kind of a love hate kind of thing tying to figure out if they liked each other well any way I hope this chapter is a little more clear but just to for warn you there is always going to be that mild fighting thing in this ,but that doesn't mean they hate each other, its just because that's the way Serena and Darien are designed. But I hope this chapter is a little clearer on their feeling towards each other. I swear slowly but surely they will love each other I just want have a few more things come up to make them fall in love.

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing

* * *

Darien guided Serena back into the castle her face was flush and her heart was beating quickly.

As they entered the great gathering hall Darien turned around and planted a small kiss on her cheek once more before whispering in her ear " Have a wonderful night" he had a smug smile on and the entire roomed smiled except for Sarah.

Serena looked at him her eyes full of confusion.

_I will never understand him._

Serena walked up to Rei who was being bothered by a Knight looking to empress the young Countess. It really was a shame that Rei had no interest in the male species, well at least this type anyway.

" Would you excuse us please" Serena said stepping in front of the man and pulling Rei off to the side.

" I saw him kiss you. And I think its quite amusing really." Rei said smiling.

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. " Well I'm glad you think so. He'll probably try to take advantage pf me in my sleep."

Rei let out a small laugh.

Serena shook her head. " Have you seen Mina any where?"

" I think she is off with Sir Andrew if you know what I mean?" Rei said arching a brow.

Serena nodded in understanding of Rei. Everyone would soon find out that Mina was not quite about keeping her personal love interests a secrete.

For the rest of the night Rei and Serena watched as couples danced, laughed, drank, and ate. And even though Serena didn't completely like Darien she couldn't help but wonder if her and Darien would ever be that happy in one life time.

It was late evening before people stared to retire. Serena looked around the crowed room and thought it good opportunity to leave while people wouldn't notice her missing presence. She quickly headed for the stairs and made it half way up before a pare of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled she knew it was Darien and even though he wasn't her most favorite of people somehow being against him felt so right.

" And where are you going?" He whispered in her ear.

" Too my bed chamber. Is that a problem?" She said smiling and turning around to face him.

Darien eyed her up and down. " Well in that case, my Princess, would it be rude to ask if I could escort you the rest of the way?"

" Well you are a snobbish Prince and I dislike you but considering all the fighting we have been through tonight and our small event in the stables, I think I might let you have this one victory." she said sarcastically

* * *

Rei and Mina watched as their Princess and her fiancé talked on the stair case.

" I told you she would fall in love with him." Mina said smirking.

" I doubt she loves him yet but there may be something going on up there." Rei said staring at the couple. " None the less she still should have put up a better fight with him tonight."

Mina rolled her eyes and smiled " Oh my dear friend I have a feeling that this battle of love has just begun."

* * *

As Darien and Serena walked to her chamber a pair of unknowing eyes watched them.

Serena stood in front of her door. "Well good night." she said and opened the door but was stopped by Darien.

" You are the only maiden I have met that does not swoon over me when she meets me. How can this be?" he inquired.

" Well my dear Prince not every maiden swoons over Princes especially a princess who has seen many men in her time." and with that she went into her bedroom.

Darien stood outside smiling it was all he could do. This girl was truly something else, something he had never expected.

He walked slowly down the wide hall to his chamber when a small body pushed him against the wall and began to kiss his neck. He looked down and noticed it was Sarah and pushed her off.

" What do you think you are doing?" he whispered angrily.

Sarah placed her hand on his chest and slowly began to move them upwards.

" What does it look like I'm doing" she said smiling.

He pushed her hands off again. " Stop this at once!"

She stared at him her eyes shooting an invisible fire " It never bothered you before!"

" Things have changed" He said begging to walk away but halted when she moved in front of him.

" And what does that mean? Now that pathetic girl is here your going to forget about me… about us." her words were consumed with annoyance.

" There is no 'us' and there never will be." he pushed her aside and continued walking to his chamber.

Sarah stood there her eyes burning with small tears. She looked at Serenity's door and wanted to scream. She walked to the servant quarters and then sat down and let her tears fall. She picked up and vase of flowers and threw it on the ground. The glass shattered to pieces.

_Endymion will be mine. I love him and nothing is going to stop me from having him!

* * *

_

Darien lied in bed going over the events of the day:

Serenity coming

The celebration

The fighting

The walk

The kiss in the stables.

He smiled to himself. He replayed the memory in his head, him bringing her in and showing her the horse, then saying she was sorry, her leaning against the wall and then kissing her. He could feel the kiss on his lips.

He rolled over on his side and stared out his open window the moon was out. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but groaned. It was no use his imagination kept playing their wedding night in his mind. He sat up slowly and stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to the joining bedchamber door. He leaned his forehead against and closed his eyes tightly.

_I wish this door would disappear!_

He opened his eyes and alas the door was still there. He tried to open it but something on the other side of the door was blocking her way.

_Probably on of her 100 trunks she brought._

He sighed in defeat and went back to his bed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Serena sat on her window seal and gazed at the clear night sky her gold curls blowing in the cool breeze, her white night gown grazing the floor. She looked over and saw that Darien's window was open. She sighed inwardly her heart was telling her to let him in but her mind was telling her differently. But she couldn't but help admit that there was something about him that was intriguing about him, perhaps that maybe he actually did care for her and wasn't just after her title especially since he had his own.

She stared at the sky once before shifting her gaze to joining door. She was still glad though that she put the chair in front of it. She might have begun to care about him in a small way but was in no hurry to let a late night interruption happen. She smiled to her self and walked over to her bed. She lied down and fell asleep the chirping of her birds creating a soothing music.

* * *

Darien awoke late. He got up and dresses in a hurry. When he walked in the kitchen to find something to eat he saw Serena sitting on a stool talking with on of the kitchen maids. He looked her up and down as he always did. Her long sleeve blue dress fit her perfectly- like all her dresses- her low square cut neck line revealed her perfect shaped upper torso. A black lace was on the trim of her cuff and bell of her skirt. But for some odd reason she had a white apron on. Her hair was up in a loose bun a few pieces falling out of it.

Darien walked up to her an apple in his hand. " Good morning." he said and placed a kiss on her hand.

" Good morning Darien."

" Was I interrupting something" he said taking a bite of his apple.

" No . I was just watching Marissa. That's all" her eyes clouded with boredom.

She got up and brushed off her apron. " Jaillissez si vous m'excuserez que j'ai une certaine matière à s'occuper." and she left leavening a puzzled Darien.

Marissa smile a bit. " Milord she said ' Well If you will excuse me I have some matter to attend to.'" Darien shot her a look and she looked down a smile still on her face.

_Why on earth did I choose Spanish and German and not French to learn as a second language._

Darien rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen to find his father, to understand why the servants knew other languages.

Serena sat out in the courtyard reading a book. Her dress giving the impression that she was but a countess. She thought she was all alone until a finely dressed man with long black hair around 25 walked up to her and sat down next her. Serena pretended that he wasn't there and continued to read.

" It's a lovely day we are having isn't?" the man questioned.

Serena paid no mind to him and continued to read.

" My name is Sir Alexander. My father is the count of Westfield (no such place).

Again Serena did not say any thing.

" If you don't mind me saying but you are a very lovely young woman. What is your name?"

" Mon nom est rien vous affaires vous âne." she said in French completely insulting him. A smile curved her lips.

Alexander made a confused face and smiled. And placed his hand on her knee. Serena shot him a look but he paid no attention.

" If I were you Alex I would get your hand off of the Princess Serenity!" a deep voice yelled.

When Alex looked up he saw no other then the Prince himself standing there. Alex quickly stood up.

" I-I ..I'm very sorry your grace I had no idea she was the Princess, her attire deceived me." he managed to say in a shaky tone.

Darien smiled to himself. And walked closer to Serena.

" Besides Milord it seems she only speaks French." Alex said bowing and walking away.

Darien sat down next to Serena.

" Only speak French? Then what were you speaking last night?" he asked amused.

Serena smiled and closed her book. She turned and faced him. " I did not want to be bothered by him. So speaking in French was my only choice. It happened yesterday to and I tries Spanish but everyone knows it here."

Darien laughed. " Well my dear Princess would you care to go on ride?"

Serena smiled and stood up. " I would love to let me change in to my riding clothes."

Darien was apparently puzzled by this. " why don't you ride in the clothes you have on now?"

" Me ride in a dress. Please I may be a Princess but there is no way I can ride in these clothes. Frankly I don't understand how women here can ride in gowns and side saddle. It very uncomfortable and difficult." she said walked away into the palace.

Darien smiled and walked to the stables and began to mount the horses. He finished when Serena finally came out side. Black riding britches with a white long sleeved shirt that laced up the front. Her brown boots were scuffed and worn in. Her black riding gloves went all the way up to her forearm. Her was in a much neater and tighter bun.

" Are we ready?" she questioned.

" After you Milady". he motioned for her to get on her horse.

Serena climbed on her horse and waited for Darien to do the same before she asked where they where going. Darien didn't say a word but simply motioned for her to follow him.

After what seemed like and hours worth of riding they finally got to a very beautiful serene location. Darien got off his horse first then assisted Serena getting down. Each said nothing but simply took in the beautiful landscaping. Serena sat up against a weeping willow tree and looked out over the river as the sun glistened on it.

" I use to come here when I was little. It was my secrete place where I just think and relax." Darien said breaking the silence.

" Its lovely." she whispered.

Darien turned and faced her. He looked into her magnificent eyes. Serena was still looking at the water. When she finally did look at Darien he met her with a tender innocent kiss, making her lay down. She wrapped one hand around his neck and began to return the kiss with more passion. Darien's tongue slowly begged for entry as it traced her bottom lip. When she did let him in she met him with equal lust. His hand slowly rubbed her inner thigh making her moan softly in unknown pleasure. The warmth of Darien on top of Serena made her cheeks flush a pink color. As their tongues intertwined Darien slowly moved his position between her legs. If it wasn't for her pants she had on she might not be a virgin. After what seemed like to most wonderful thing to Serena, Darien finally pulled away so they could catch their breath. Serena's breathing was heavy but slowly returned to normal. Darien was still lying on top of her but pushed him self up a bit to look at her. He traced the outlines of her jaw with his hand and she slowly closed her eyes, and smiled.

" I've never been touched like that before. It was wonderful." she said quietly, her hand playing with his hair.

Darien smiled. And he knew then that he could spend the rest of his life with her. " Well my dear, there's more and I promise to give you all if it." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and resting his head on her chest. She wrapped her arm and around him and fell slowly asleep. Darien stayed awake listening to her heart. She had already won his.

* * *

Ok well I hope you like it! The next one will be out soon! I promise it wont take as long! Well please review I hope this made their feelings a little more clear and I tried to slow down my writing a bit so I hope this was good well love you all don't forget to review! 


	6. Questions

Ok guys this is going to be a little different I'm writing this chapter as a diary entry and as a normal story. So the diary is going to be in Serena's point of view while the story portion will be written as normal. Well I hope you like- oh and the reviews were wonderful thanks so much!

Neo-Princess Serene Eternite- yes I use an online translator because sadly I took Spanish this year and I am almost completely fluent now. so lol yes I don't know any French but my the end of this story I will lol well there ya go.

Becx- good to see you again and thanks so much for sticking with me through my last story I hope you like this one too.

Silver Moon Goddess1- Thank you so much! a lot of what you said helped me write my last chapter and it put things in perspective! I really needed that criticism and if I am ever unclear just write me a review and say " hey its not good fix it" and I will. Well thanks very much!

Disclaimer- don't own sailor moon

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been 3 weeks since Darien took me out by the river. I am still in aw of that day. The wedding approaches in 3 weeks and I am growing very nervous, but Darien on the other hand shows no signs of doubt. It as if he could care less about the wedding- but some how does. I wish I could say the same …. I deeply care for him, possibly more then any man before, but I still do not think I can marry him. Shivers of fear run through me as I think of my wedding night and what is to take place, and what our life - my life would be like after the wedding once we depart to France. I know Darien and I would be happy but I do not know if just being happy is enough. And though this does sound cliché I do want love and compassion in my relationship. So far the only thing I feel some him is friendliness and lust. But I could be mistaken, it would not be the first time. He makes me vary flustered sometimes, trying to figure out what he is thinking is a mind boggling task all its own. His moods change quickly like the sea with the rolling tides sweeping in with happiness and washing out with distress and anger. Perhaps in the weeks to come I might find compassion maybe even love in both him and I. On a slightly more positive note I have been practicing my witch-craft for the last two days -reading my spell book out in the garden something which I have been neglecting to do lately since I have arrived in Britain. Well Till next time ….._

_-Serenity

* * *

_

Darien stared blankly out his window. Serenity had been here for a little over 3 weeks now and still he had been unable to express how he truly felt about her when she was near him. He solemnly gazed at the garden, she was reading there, as she did everyday. His wondering eyes studies her like they did often drinking in her very soul. He closed his eyes tightly in remembrance of their kiss at the river side, something he had wished to do again but feared for he might loose control over his emotions and wanting completely. It was as if any time she was near him he could not think clearly and lost all thought he possessed, his face completely drained of any emotional suggestions what so ever. Her very presence making him swoon over her. It was as if he was the maiden and she the prince trying to win the his heart, but did it completely unknowingly, a sign of her innocence.

* * *

Serena sat reading her book in the garden, the roses still in bloom a truly spectacular sight for this time of year. Deep in reading she didn't even notice when Darien sat down next to her until he began to speak.

" How is your day fairing Serena?" his words were monotone expressing no emotion.

She closed her book and faced him. " Fine, May I ask you a question?"

He simply nodded.

" What are your thought on the wedding.. I mean how do you feel about it…about me?" her words were quite and shaky.

He stared at her for a minute thinking of the proper words to say. " I'm confidante about. Indeed, I want the wedding to proceed."

" You do?" she questioned.

" Why wouldn't I Serenity? You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. And I deeply care for you. More then any woman before." his words were clear and sincere.

Serena's faced turned a light pink color as the words left his mouth. She couldn't believe he really did care for her. She was speechless.

" I want us to be happy Serena I want us to love each other and if that means we don't get married till four years from now I would be withfine with that, but unfortunately that can not happen. We must get married in three weeks." he turned and looked deep into her eyes awaiting a response.

Her eyes held a sense of blank happiness. A ting of regret of pain but misunderstood happiness was dominating her teal blue orbs.

" I know that." her words were hushed. And a look of melancholy and confusion washed over her. She wanted nothing more to be with Darien but a part of her heart could not forget - it would not forget.

Darien stood up and looked down at her. " Serena I have to go to London for a few days. But I was wondering if you would come with me?"

She looked up at him. " I'll think about it." her drifited to his once more.

" Very well then." he said turning and leaving.

"Darien…" she called.

" Yes" he said turning around once more.

" Thank you. What you said….. It was very comforting. I needed to hear that." She stammered with her words a butsmiled as best she could then opened her book once more and began to read.

Darien turned around and left the garden a smile on his face and a sense of relief flowing through him.

* * *

Ok I know it was a little short well really short but I wanted to give you a look on how

Serena is feeling about Darien and the wedding and I also wanted to show a little how Darien felt around her. So this was suppose to be short but I promise my next one will be longer! J well review and thanks guys!


	7. Thomas

Hey y'all thank you for the wonderful reviews. But just to let you know I had written this chapter before but me being the idiot I am didn't save it and my computer died b/c I was writing it on my laptop in my bed room and the battery died so it was completely lost so I had to rewrite this and I'm going to try to make it longer but the only thing that is keeping me going is coke and candy bars and listening to Wicked. Well here it is bye bye guys.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon. 

Two people stood in the stables hiding in the shadows of the setting sun. Both watched as the Princess and Princess walked and short loving looks at each other.

" Who are you ? And why have you sent for me?" one asked. Pain evident in his voice. His forest green eyes sighed with hurt and desire. His thick brown hair was full with curls and his broad shoulders were slumped against a wall.

" Who I am in of no importance. Oh but My Lord Thomas don't be upset. Look at her, you can win her back." the other one said. Her voice gave away that she was a woman a young one to mostly like in her early twenty's. Her face was hidden in a shadow but her wavy brown hair fell over her simple green gown, a white apron tied over it. Probably a lady of the court he presumed. He glanced at her again.

" I-I …she does not love me anymore. We have changed…she has changed." he murmured. His eyes were fixated on the couple. She had a rose in her ivory hand. He swallowed the happy memories of when he only gave her roses.

A small palmran overhis cheek. " You and Serenity disserve each other. You were meant to be together."

_And Endymion and I were meant to be with each other. I'll be damned if that little wench steals him from me. _

" Stay in the palace My Lord and win her heart back. Re-kindle the feelings you once had for each other. Show her that you love her." the woman persuaded. " You were going to marry her, but could not because she was betrothed. Endymion will let Serenity go he loves another." she said smugly.

The sun had fully set. And the stars were peeking out of their black blanket. Thomas sighed and nodded. " I will stay in the Palace as a guest for her wedding. And if something should happen then so be it but I will not be used a game piece in your attempt to win the Prince back in to your arms." he said sternly.

" I have no idea what your talking about My Lord." she said and ran off back into the Palace. Thomas rolled his eyes and slowly walked back into the Palace too. There was going to be a feast tonight so the one week wedding festivities could begin. It would be a good opportunity to find Serenity.

* * *

Serenity sat at her desk trying to make her needle and thread float and sew by themselves it should have been and easy incantation but easy so Serena meant hard. After what seemed like an eternity she finally pronounced the spell correctly and the needle and thread began to sew. As to what they were sewing she could not say. She pitied her daughters it was a gift that all the women in her family had, it was a shame her mother could not teach her how to work her magic. The one spell she could do however was turn almost any thing in to and kind of flower or jewel. She smiled to her self and walked over to her trunks and began to look for a gown for tonight. After she found her gown- which was a deep royal blue with and empire waist and cut of sleeves. The hem of the skirt and low neck line were trimmed in sliver. A black velvet belt with tiny crystals sewn in to it went with the dress. She placed it on her bed and began to spin around one of her many girlish innocents shining through her refined and poised self. Then Mina walked in. 

" Aw so I see you are basking in the feeling of love." she said with a giggle.

Serena let out a small laugh. " oh Mina he is wonderful!" she said smiling, for once in her life she had no doubts at all. She was actually excited about her wedding in one week.

" But do you love him?" Mina asked.

Serena stopped and thought a moment " Yes I believe I do."

A smile spread across Mina's face. She was happy for her Princess.

" And what about you Mina has sir Andrew caught your eye" she questioned.

" Aye he has." Mina said blushing.

"And what of the Lady Rei?"

Mina giggled and turn to face Serena. " Well I think someone has. I saw her talking with a tall man with curly brown hair I only saw him from behind while I was walking with Sir Andrew."

Serena nodded. It was about time Rei had found someone. She had begun to worry about her. No doubt that Rei was beautiful but more or less distant. Serena looked around the room once more before asking Mina to leave so she could get dressed.

When Serena finally was finished getting dressed she looked beautiful, her gown clung to her perfectly her golden hair was done up in two buns with longer pieces of hair flowing from them and her simple sliver tiara made her look very elegant.

As she walked through the great hall she smiled and waved at everyone looking for Darien. She was about to give until she felt a strong arm wrap around her. She turned in the strong grasp a smile on her face as blue met blue. He lightly kissed her cheek.

" How are you my love?" he asked.

Her eyes sparkled.. She did love him. " I am fine. But I would enjoy a dance."

He smiled and took her hand and led her on the dance floor. "Your wish is my command." As the melody slowed down he pulled her close and began to sway to the music. Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder it wasn't a very proper lady like thing to do but she didn't care. She relaxed and breathed in his scent of fresh soap off his clothes.

Stephan stood to the side. His countess would be coming in 3 weeks and then they would be wed. He cringed at the thought.. These were his last days a free man. He scanned over all the Ladies in the Hall. Serenity and her Ladies were truly the most beautiful women in the whole Kingdom. He sighed and envied his brother for such a beautiful girl, French women always ere beautiful.

Rei leaned against a table. Her flirtation evident. She smiled as the man with thick curly hair told the story of his life. Serenity saw Rei out of the corner of her eye. When the song ended she excused her self from Darien. She started walking over when Mina pulled her to the side.

" Yes Mina?"

" I saw you dancing with Darien." she giggled.

" Yes so?"

" Well you too make a cute couple!" Mina squealed.

Serena shook her head it was very evident that Mina had been drinking to much wine to night. Her girlish side was coming out and seeing that Mina was the same age as Serena and much more in control of her feelings it could only be wine making her behavior this way.

Serena had to smile though. Mina was in love too. She had a very good feeling that Sir Andrew would probably be coming to France with them. " Have a good night Mina." she patted her on the shoulder and walked off to find Rei who then by her self.

" Where did your young suitor go?" Serena questioned.

Rei smiled. " Prince Stephan is showing him the Palace. And he is hardly young I say about 25 or 26." ( A.N. That was considered old not to be married by that age.)

" Well when he gets back you shall have to introduce him to me." Serena said.

" Aye I will." Rei said and turned around and handed Serena a cup of wine. She raised her glass to her best friend. " Cheers my Friend!" they clicked their glasses and swallowed the wine. A smile spread on there faces.

The night went along smoothly Serena and Darien danced while Mina and Andrew kindled their love for each other in a corner of the great room. Rei spent time with her mystery man- who Serena had not seen yet. Slowly the night came to a close and Serena finally saw Rei and her suitor. She quickly walked over to them. The mans back was to her but she could see Rei.

As she approached Rei called out to her " Oh Serena come over quickly I have someone I want you to meet!"

Serena picked up her pace and finally got to them. " Serena this is …." Rei began to say ans the man turned around. His forest green eyes fixated on her blue ones. Serena's face went white and she could barley even whisper his name. " Thomas"

* * *

Ok that no where near the 7 pages I wrote more like four but I tried I hoped you like it. I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed but any way the new chapter will be up soon please review thank you! 


	8. The Wedding

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! And for those of you who couldn't get it Thomas was Serenity's love. And hopefully this chapter will help explain a little better.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

" Thomas" Serenity whispered. Her face was white as if she had seen a ghost.

Thomas' eyes widened, she was beautiful just like he remembered. Rei stood still confused and bewildered.

Serenity's eyes dropped to the ground. " What are you doing here?" she asked.

Thomas stood there taken back. Was she not pleased to see him. He supposed not, after all he had left her in France after he found out she was going to marry Endymion. " I- I came as a guest by a request from someone." he managed to stammer out.

Rei hands were on her hips. Her face stern. " What in the bloody hell is going on here?" she demanded. Her violet eyes turning to fire.

Serena took in a deep breath. " Thomas use to court me… before I met you. It was almost three years ago. He left when he found out I was getting married to Darien." her words were shaky.

Rei thought a moment. " Oh" was all she was able to reply. She knew it wasn't Serena's fault. She swallowed her pride and left the two to talk things over. No use in getting in an argument. There would be other men. There would be other times. As Rei walked away Serena flashed her a look of sorrow and apologies.

Serena faced Thomas. Her look changed from a sadness to anannoyed timid one. " Why have you really come back Thomas?" she asked.

He straightened a bit before looking back at her. " To win you back. To show you that I still love you."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. _How dare him! He thinks he can come back and win me! _" You think that you can just come back in to my life and try to make me fall in love with you again! How dare you! How dare you Thomas. The moment you left I stopped loving you! And I never will love you again. Never! Maybe you should just leave." she yelled at him, releasing her feelings, her hate for him. He broke her heart once and she wasn't going to let him do it again. She loved Darien now. And no one would take that away from her .. No one.

Thomas simply stood there guilt and hurt in his eyes. " How can you say that Rena after all we have been through."

" Don't call me that." she murmured.

Thomas ignored her. " What about the love we shared? How can you forget that?" he asked.

She looked straight into his eyes. " Because it never existed." she said coldly. Serena turned around and left. She couldn't bare to look at him.

Thomas watched as she walked away. He sighed to himself. He should have never had come here. He would leave in the morning. He couldn't be around her knowing she hated him.

Sarah stood in the corner, watching. Her brown eyes burning with anger. Her plan, by the looks of the event that had just took place had not worked. Her wavy hair was up in a high bun now. Her green dress discarded and replaced with her maid uniform. She would have to take matters into her own hands now.

Serena was now running through people. Not caring who or what she ran into. Her goal was to find Darien and never let him go. She finally found through a maze of people, chairs, and tables. He was standing on the balcony- alone. She walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug from behind. He turned around to hug her back when he saw she was crying.

He bent down and tilted her chin up so he could see her clearly. " What's wrong?" he asked calmingly.

She didn't say anything but just held on to him. She loved him so much. She rested her head against his chest. His warmth consumed her and she eventfully stopped crying. All the while Darien just stood there, comforting her in silence. His arms were wrapped tight around her, his face berried in her silky hair.

Even after Serena stopped crying she still held on to him, not wanting to leave him. She felt like she was whole. She closed her eyes and listened to him breath. " I love you Darien." she whispered.

Darien gently kissed the top of her head. " I love you too Serena."

They both closed their eyes in happiness. They no longer feared their future but welcomed it.

* * *

As the week went on Thomas had left and Serena had talked with Rei who was still upset that Thomas really didn't have any interest in her but forgave Serena none the less. Serena had also been to over a dozen fittings for her new wedding gown. And as a surprise her father also arrived for the wedding despite his unfortunate health. Everything was going as good as it could have been.

* * *

As the wedding day came everyone in the castle was in a hustle, things were crazy but still happy.

Serena sat on her bed nervously, messing with her hands. Her hair was up in a loose bun with streaming curls falling from it. Her royal tiara placed in front of it. The intricate design of sliver and gold flowers intertwined with diamonds and sapphires looked exquisite. Her ivory off the shoulder wedding gown a sing of herinnocence was beaded with small white pearls down to her waist fitting her like a glove where then the dress elegantly fluffed out. A long train followed behind. The silk material glimmered in the light. Her matching ivory colored silk gloves covered her arms just past her elbow. Her dainty neck was covered with a diamond necklace. She looked breathtaking in her gown. The royal crown jewels completing the elegance of her presence.

A small knock came at the door.

Serena took in a deep breath. " You may come in".

Rei and Mina walked in. Their gowns matching in style but different color. Rei's being a deep red while Mina's was a pale peach color. Their gowns both followed the tradition of being long sleeved the upper part tight while gradually flowing down loosely to the ground. The neck line was a square cut. Each had a simple silver necklace on with a small yellow diamond centered in the middle of it. Their gloves were the same color as their gownsgoing just passed their wrists.

Rei walked over to Serena first and smiled. " Serenity you look so beautiful." she held up a mirror so Serena could see her self. She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth. She had always been told she was beautiful but never truly believed it herself till now. Mina walked over to the table and picked up Serena bouquet which consisted of white, pink, and red roses. She walked over to her and handed her the flowers. Smiling down at her she tilted up her chin. " Your going to make a wonderful queen and wife. I promise you." Mina said leaning down and wrapping her best friend in a hug. Serena eyes watered a bit. She stood up and smiled. She was ready for this.

* * *

Darien stood tall and proud. His happiness overwhelming him on the inside. He was in full armor. Each peace decorated with emerald ivy, his family crest in the center of his breast plate. The room was filled with hundreds of people. The Pope himself stood at the alter almost two hundred candles behind him were lit. As soft music began to play there were numerous gasps and murmurs of beautifuls filled the air. Darien's heart began to race as he turned slowly to see Serena gliding down the isle with grace and poise. His heart melted as he stared at her. She looked breathtaking. As she finally approached Darien smiled to her lifting her veil to reveal her glowing face. All the quite noise subdued and the only voice heard was that of the Pope. The ceremony took place for over half hour. It was spoken in complete Italian. As it came to a close Serena and Darien kissed to lock their fate. Serena and Darien sighed in relief. They loved each other more then words could say and the knew their life would be perfect.

As they entered their wedding celebration feast everyone in the ballroom cheered and clapped as loud joyous music began to play. They smiled to each other and kissed, the cheering growing louder. They held hands intently and sat at the head of theweddingtable. They watched as everyone danced and laughed. Serena looked at her new husband with all the love in her heart as he talked with his older brother and his fiancé. She smiled as she watched Mina and Andrew together, even the Lady Rei had found a suitor who was French no doubt. She turned to face Darien once more when he asked her if she wanted to dance. She smiled and nodded.

Walking to the dance floor Darien pulled Serena close to him. " I love you with all my heart Serenity. You have made me happy beyond words." he whispered to her. He wrapped her around and began to dance the night away with her. Serena held close and basked in the moment and what was yet to come later that night.

* * *

Ok well this is so not the end I'm saying at least 4 more chapters well hope ya liked it please review thanks! 


	9. The wedding night

Hey y'all thank you for the wonderful review! Oh and for those who don't like intimacy you can skip this chapter then I promise it wont effect the rest of the story. But for those of you who do then by all mean this is totally for! Well hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon

* * *

Serenity lay on Darien's bed. Her golden hair displayed over her ivory skin. Her eyes were fixed on Darien's. His on hers. He slowly moved on top of her. Her soft breasts pushed against his hard chest. He ran his hand over her smooth flat stomach tracing her belly button, making Serena moan in light pleasure. He smoothly placed kisses on Serena's neck. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, she had never felt like this before. Darien's hand slid further down, touching her warm moist center.

Serena's breath quickened and she let out small gasps as Darien's hand caressed her woman hood. Darien began to harden. He let out a moan as Serena's finger traced his chest. He slowly kissed Serena. His tongue met hers with passion.

Serena wrapped her legs around him. Darien looked deeply into Serena's eyes as he slid slowly inside of her. She let out a gasp in pain and clung on to him, her eyes watering. He held him self there for a few minutes letting her get use to the feel and size of him.

He slowly began to take small strokes. Serena blinked away tears of pain as she became use to the motion. He quickened the speed, gradually taking longer gentle strokes. Serena arched her back into him as the pleasure began to course through her body. Darien moaned has their motions became one. Cries of pleasure escaped Serena's lips has her nails gripped Darien's firm back.

Their movements became faster both beginning to reach their climax. There eyes were locked on each other. Their love growing stronger as they became one. Darien moaned as Serena's rolling hips met his. The warmth moistness of their bodies meeting. Serena cried into Darien neck has he pumped into her. Their climax came quickly. Darien being first, releasing into Serena bringing her with him. Her last cry of passion and pleasure silenced as he quickly kissed her lips. Her muscles tightening on him.

They rolled over on to their side facing her other still apart of one another. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, slowing breaths and sweat cooling. The infinite colors of swirling blues made the connection final. He played with her hair lacing the silken stranded with his fingers. She clung to him, hand on his chest feeling his heart.

They drifted slowly to sleep. Locked in each others arms. Satin sheets covering their intertwined bodies. The sound of their breathing together.

This was a piece of heaven they would always share.

* * *

Ok I hope you guys liked it! I know its short but it was just their wedding night! But this is so not over! Well please review! 


	10. Wedding morning and going home

Hey guys I know its been forever since I updated I think this might be a short chapter I'm not sure yet well any way here it is oh and thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

Morning came early the sun had just begun to peek out over the horizon creating a beautiful displays of oranges and pinks across the sky. Serena awoke next to Darien her hand interlocked with his. The silk red sheets draped over her long legs and upper torso. She looked at Darien ,his boyishness showing through his sleeping face. She sighed with a smile on her face and rolled on her back, remembering the past night events. She stared at her left hand looking at her wedding ring, which was in front of her engagement ring. The gold band was engraved with flowers and had diamonds and sapphires in each center of the little flowers just like her engagement ring . She sat up slowly letting the blankets fall and causing Darien to wake. He smiled up at her and gently pulled her back down to look at him.

" Morning love" he whispered.

She pecked a kiss on his cheek " Good morning to you too."

He smiled and rolled on top pf her kissing her passionately asmall moan escaping both their lips. His hand run over her breast as she arched her back in pleasure. She blinked and took in a deep breath to look at him.

" Right now?" she questioned making a face.

" Why not?" he said moving between her legs preparing to enter. He dove in with a quick movement again pausing for her, knowing it would take time for her to get to use to this.

He stroked in and out. The slow and easy speed from the night before gone and replaced with a quicker and stronger one. Darien cried in ecstasy as Serena arched her back into him. Their bodies moving together in unison. She moaned and cried his name. Darien moved faster, Serena all the while keeping up with him. Her legs were tight around his waist. Serena moaned and cried as her girlish innocence was taken away and being replaced with a woman's lust and need. As each stroke coursed through her the pleasure seemed to intensify, much greater then the night before. The feeling moved through her body making her scream and moan and louder. Darien was reaching the end and felt Serena was almost there as well. As the final plunge was taken he released himself inside of her. Their last cries of pleasure echoing throughout the grand room.

They rolled smiling to one another and slept for a while.

When Serena awoke again the sun was fully shinning. A robe was on the bed and Darien was no where to be seen. A maid stood in the corner waiting patiently. She tiptoed over to the bed to see if Serena was awake yet.

" Come time to get up My lady you have to be bathed and dressed to leave for youjourney back to France." the old lady said. Her pointy sticking up. " All of your things have been packed accept for your gown for today. The ladies Mina and Rei are already on carriage to the port with yourfather. Also your maids were sent this morning too."

Serena sat up rubbing her eye letting the words sink in. She suddenly smiled to her self.

_France! Oh My wonderful Country! France!_

She bolted out of bed grabbing the robe and running down the hall to the bath chamber.

Serena was finally ready to go. Darien's things had just been pack away and had already left a little while ago. And just as Serena had suspected Sir Andrew was coming with them after all. Serena and Darien gave their good byes and wished Stephan luck with his bride to be. Serena had a special pearl necklace made for Princess Clarissa and promised as soon asDarien andshe had been settled in she could come and stay with them for a season.

Serena stood outside of the palace with Darien staring up at the castle. She would truly miss this place but not a much as Darien, she could she how much he was going to miss his family. Still though he smiled when he looked at her knowing he had everything he ever wanted. They made way to their carriage and prepared for the six hour trip to the ship which would then take and additional ten days to reach France and then a two day carriage ride to one of Serenity's six palaces.

The carriage ride was mostly silent, mostly because Serena was sleeping or reading while Darien slept the whole way. When they arrived to the ship the sun was setting. As Darien got out of the carriage he was bewildered! It was the largest ship he had ever seen, it put England's to shame. Serena smiled and rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

" If you think this is grand you should see mine."

" This isn't yours?" Darien asked startled.

" Of course not this is Fathers, he preferred a smaller things." she said smiling walking on board.

* * *

Seven days passed and Serena sat atop the ship. She was no longer by any means a virgin. (a.n. if ya catch my drift) She stared at the setting sun. Suddenly she felt sick. Bending over and grabbing her stomache she sat back upand swallowed her vile hoping it was the sea and not something _more serious. _She relaxed again and then went below deck. She walked into the kitchen to get a little something to eat. Darien was down below taking with Sir Andrew who was trying to over come his fear of large bodies of water. She slowly walked over to where Mina and Rei were sitting.

" So how are you dear Princess? You know we heard you early today in your chamber" Mina said laughing while Serena blushed and almost choked on the piece of bread she was eating.

" Hell the whole ship heard you and thats including you father but he just smiled and said 'I'm going to have a grand daughter I know it !' he really is quite and interesting man." Rei said laughing while Serena turned even darker shade of red.

" Speaking of children when do you expect to have any?" Mina inquired arching a brow.

Serena took a breath and made a worried face then wiped it away. " Well we shall see when the month is gone." Serena said in a nonchalant way.

" So we see." Rei said smirking.

Serena smiled. " I hardly doubt that tis any thing but merely the ocean tide."

" And I doubt that!" Mina shouted out causing heads to turn.

" Hush!" Serena mocked.

Rei and Mina giggled.

"And when should we be expecting a wedding between you and Sir Andrew?" Serena retorted.

Mina rolled her eyes. " Not soon that's for certain."

Serena walked around Mina and placed her head on her shoulder. " Oh but how can you be so sure?"

" I can tell" Mina said

" Posh" Rei spat out.

" Oh and don't think you are getting away little miss raven hair. I saw you canoodling with that French noble man at my wedding!"

Rei looked down and then shot back up and made a wince.

Mina and Serena jolted with laughter. " So Rei darling please do tell us about you 'French Noble Maannn!" Mina squealed.

Rei rolled her eyes. " His name Eric Christopher De'Clare the young Earl of Topashire. ( a.n.: toe-pa-shire a little help for pronunciation ) He is 24 and hastwo villas in the country side besides the castle that he has in Topashire and a town home in Paris so he tells. And he comes from a wealthy family." Rei said finishing. Mina and Serena nodded their head in approval after it wasn't everyday that you found a young Earl.

" Well, we are happy for you Rei" Mina said patting her on the shoulder.

" That we are!" Serena piped in.

* * *

As the ship docked at port Serena, Mina , and Rei all ran out on the land. Darien and Andrew were still on deck watching them.

" Look at them! They look like little fairies in the forest jumping and succoring around." Andrew laughed at. He was glad to be back on land.

Darien chuckled. " Are they not wonderful?" he asked.

" Aye they are"

" Minerva and Serenity breath in the wonderful French air!" Rei shouted.

Mina stopped in her tracks. " Listen _Regina _don't call me Minerva I curse my mother for giving me that horrible name!" Mina barked.

Serena laughed. " I could actually curse them but it would be breaking quite a few rules on how I am allowed to use my powers." Serena joked.

" If only you could." Mina answered back sarcastically.

" Enough lets go to the carriages so we can go home!" Rei shouted a smile on her face, eager to get back to the palace she loved.

As they arrivedin the Kingdomthe next day everyone was tired and soar. Surprisingly enough everyone actually managed to sneak up to their rooms to get a few hours of sleep before the feast that night. All except for Serena and Darien they were busy at hand by a current task that needed to be finished and could not wait. Perhaps Serena not might need to wait till the end of the month.

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think ? Did you like it? Well let me know by reviewing. Lol I guess it wasnt that short after all. So our little Serena is no longer a sweet innocent girl is she? hehe well tell me if you want her to have a baby or her have it later? Well love ya'll ! Thank you. More chapter to come, well only like 4. 


	11. Back home and a Something Little

I would just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! They really give me good insight and help me keep writing J so thank you very much ! Oh yes and very sorry about the pregnancy error I have never had a child or been around a person who told me they were pregnant until they about 3 months pregnant in order to keep it a surprise. I would also like to take the time to answer a few reviews.

AnimeLCqrl- I take it as a big compliment that you are reading my story so thank you very much.

Lady Dark Angle- She hasn't necessarily given up after all they are in France but she defiantly going to appear again in the story I'm just not quit sure when.

Krystal Neko - Thank you for your wonderful tips I will really take them into consideration while writing this chapter. Also, I would just like you to know and everyone else to know, I usually write this story at night so I'm very tired and the reason why I write at night is because during the week and weekend I have so many things going on that the only free time I have is at night. But that is in no way an excuses for my any or my story errors I should re-read everything more carefully. But thank you very much.

Silver Moon Goddess1 and Becx- thank you as always for your wonderful reviews they really help me write.

CharmedSerenity3- Thank you so much for always being there for me as an online friend and fellow writer it means a lot to me that you really read my stories! Well as always thank you very much and p.s. I always love your stories too lol. Ttyl.

Disclaimer- I don't won sailor moon only my plot and made up characters.

_One month later.

* * *

_

Serenity laid on her bed, her red gown fluttering out around her. She looked throughout her grand room. It was much larger then the one she had in England. She sat up and breathed in the air, smelling of jasmine and roses. She smiled there were no words that could come close to how she felt about being home again. She only hoped Darien loved it as much as she did.

She slowly rolled over and walked over to one of the four large windows she had in her chamber. She smiled to her self and made a mental note, _this was Darien's and hers chamber now._ She gazed out at the night, she rested her head along the cold glass of the barrier the was keeping the cold out. One thing she had to admit to her self was that she truly loved to be able to lean out of windows like she had back in England. But even still she stood there her porcelain face pressed against the glass, hoping it would disappear so she could in a sense to be free from what was eating away inside of her. She rested a hand on her flat stomach. She still hadn't told him yet. Well more or less didn't want to for fear that he would not want the babe. She frowned at that thought. Why would Darien not want this beautiful creation they had made together. She wondered slightly if it would be a girl or boy. If the child would have his hair and her eyes. She smiled again thinking of her child. Her motherly instincts already coming into play. She gazed back out her eyes glossing over- just staring out into the distance.

Darien stood in the door way quietly. The shadows only outlining his masculine figure. He stared at her by the window. Eye's dancing over her body. Her face lit by moonlight. The fire barley creating a glow in the room. He wondered what she was staring at and thinking about. He watched as her smile vanished and was replaced by no emotion but just simply blank. He slowly walked over to her still standing body. She moved slightly. He warped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck, causing a quick shiver to go through her.

" What are you pondering about?" he asked resting his head on her collarbone.

" Things" she replied leaning back on him, soaking up his warmth.

" What kind of things."

" Well … Names, hair color, and eye color things like that." She looked up at him slightly.

Darien frowned in confusion. " What do you mean by that?" he asked gently.

Serena took a deep breath. _Now or never !_ " Names would prove useful in this case but hair an eye color are just something to wonder and be amused by." she answered slightly amused.

Darien still didn't know what was going on.

" What do you think ? Jade for a girl and Christopher for a boy?" she asked moving his hand down on her stomach. " We need to think of these things before the little one comes." she said turning around to face him.

Darien stood in shock for a moment letting the words sink in. After about 20 seconds of no response he made a great smile and bellowed a laugh. " Your pregnant?" he yelled.

Serena smiled and nodded. Darien's smiled grew even wider. " You mean I'm going to be a father!" She just nodded again. " You wonderful woman!" he yelled and bent down and kissed her passionately, catching her off guard. He pulled away and sank to his knees and rested his head on her stomach. " Hello there little one. I'm going to be your daddy" he said to the child inside of her. Serena giggled and smiled and ran her hands through his hair. Things couldn't be better.

* * *

Ok ok I know really short but I hope it made up in fluffiness lol! Well what did u think ? Please review. I hope you all liked it sorry it wasn't that long I know it could have been better but I wanted to give you guys something to do during the week. Well thanks ya'll! 


	12. Flashback

Hey guys thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm very glad you all liked my chapter! Well here is the new one hope you like oh and does any one have any suggestions for the next chapter I would really love a little input! Well anyway here you go! Hope ya like!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon only my plot and own characters.

* * *

Darien sat quietly reading in the library. He needed to relax. Serena was almost four months pregnant now and was being to show slightly. He leaned back in his chair. He had a tiring couple of months. Ever since they returned to France he and Serena had been making the necessary preparations for when Serena would become Queen thus making him King and ruling along with her. And then the news of Serena's pregnancy. Which brought him great joy none the less but he had used all his energy in caring for her, which she didn't need and had been very insistent that she still did many things. After all she was only four months pregnant! Yet Darien smiled to himself thinking of Serena and their child. He looked up through the stained glass sky light. The sun was shining and snow was falling. The early February weather was cold and gloomy but the sun seemed to be out this day.

Darien got up and walked over to one of the large bay windows. He gazed out past the iced garden and into the thick forest which surrounded ¾ of the palace. He wondered what was out beyond those trees. He tried walking through it one day but ended up getting lost. He laughed to himself remembering that day, it was the day after they arrived in France.

_Flashback _

"This is the library to your left, and here is the sewing room" Serena said opening two grand doors and reveling a large room filled with chairs and small tables that were in a circle and then closed it. " But you wont be going in there." she giggled and waved for Darien to follow her down large black and sliver marble hallway further. As she continued with her tour she had shown him were all the bath 12 chambers were, all 62 bed chambers, all seven ballrooms, the great hall, the thrown room, armor room, his study that was connected to hers and her fathers, the kitchen, dinning room, servants quarters, all three parlors, history room, and the upper attic space which was located on the fourth floor, and numerous other rooms that he couldn't remember.

Finally she brought him out side were he let out a sigh of relief. " I thought it was never going to stop that castle just keeps going and going" he said making Serena laugh.

" Well you haven't seen all of it yet those are just the rooms you and any guests could be in. There is the whole west wing and seller you have yet to see" she stated. Darien frowned.

" But for now I think I'll just show you the outside grounds" she winked at him as he began to follow behind her again as if he were a chick following his mother duck. She walked quickly and showed him all of the gardens there were four. The north, south, east, and west. Each with its own different flower growing in it for each season. Then she showed him the courtyard which contained the stables, and a few tool sheds. She turned to face him and told him to look out through the clearing. The palace sat on top of a grand hill and standing on top looking out you could see one of the villages which were along the perimeter of the palace grounds.

" That one" she said pointing " is my favorite! Mostly because I grew up in this palace my whole life and grew up with those people." She smiled. " We will live in this Palace most of the year the other five we rarely stay in except for the one in Paris we, me, father, Rei, and Mina, usually spend the summer season up there. Mostly because of all the grand balls and what not, but this is usually home."

" Then why do you have so many .. That is Palaces, if you only live in two of them?" he question still staring done at the village.

" I don't quit know why. We do stay in them on occasions like when father has political meetings in that part of the Country or if this one seems to be getting dull and we want a change in atmosphere." she answered.

Darien just nodded. He hoped that they only would stay in this one, having to remember where every room in the other castles would throw his brain into a jumbled mess.

" But any how lets continue I have one more thing I want you to see before the evening meal is ready." She began walking quickly again and he followed like always.

When she stopped this time she stood in front of a large black gate that surrounded all of the trees in front of her. " This gate is the only way to get in and out of this forest. It covers over 100 miles of ground. Inside of this forest is beautiful and so peaceful. But I warn you, you can get lost terribly quick if you do not know where you are going. So if you feel like wondering around in it please take me or Jack ,the gate keeper, so you don't get lost." She finished and smiled at him, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. " I must be going back inside to finish unpacking some things. In mean time you are welcome to walk through out the grounds after all this is you home now too" and with that she walked off leaving a very interested Darien with an old gate man who looked old enough to be his father.

Darien stared at the forest his mind buzzing. He walked up to the gate and walked in to the forest. The guard ran in front of him. " Votre majesté que vous pourriez devenir perdu! svp laissez-moi venir avec vous." The guard yelled with a worried look on his face.

Darien stood there for a seconded translating the words into his head that he had learned over the last month. _Something about bring me with you so you don't get lost. _He smiled and nodded. " Don't worry I shall be fine. If I need help I will call." The guard made a face. " Ohh opps ummm….. Lets see what to say…..Ne m'inquiétez pas sera bien. Si j'ai besoin d'aide j'appellerai. Comprenez ?" the guard made another worried face and nodded.

Darien smiled and began to walk through the tress. He gazed up at the thick trees and listen to the soft sound on birds and running stream. The sunlight fluttered through the changing colored leaves creating a peaceful golden red light and he continued walking. Darien walked between mazes of trees and forest animals. He smiled this was unlike anything he had ever seen. He continued to walk until he realized it was quickly becoming night and decided to turn around. But to his dismay he couldn't figure out which way had come. He quickly tired to re-trace his foot steps but it was no luck, they had been washed away by the falling leaves. He sucked in a tight breath and cleared his head. _God damn it! Why didn't I bring Jack like Serena asked! Bloody hell!_ He looked around frantic now. He had no idea where he was. Everything looked the same in the dark. His breath quickened and began walking again.

Serena hid behind a tree covering her laugh. This was priceless. She after all did tell him not to go in by himself. _Maybe I should make him suffer a bit more before I get him. _Her dark green cloak made her blend in with the scenery. She watched as Darien stumbled over braches and fell trying to remain calm. _Alright time to go get him. _She walked quickly and quietly behind him and stood there for a seconds before yelling " Boo!" causing him to jump five feet in the air. Her laugh echoed through the air.

Darien stumbled and regained composure. " What are you doing here?" he half demanded and sighed in relief.

" Well when I came back to get you Jack said you had gone into the forest _by your self! _So I came into to get. I found you in about two minutes I wasn't hard considering you were whining like a little girl." she teased.

" Ha ha funny. Now just get me the hell out of here!" he yelled.

" Yes dear." she mocked and ordered him to follow her. Serena easily found her way out. After all she had been playing in this Forest since she was three. As they exited the forest Serena smiled to him ,he rolled his eyes and held her hand as they began walking back to the palace.

_End of Flash Back_

He smiled in remembrance. Then he heard the door open, it was Serena. She walked over to him. Her slightly round stomach poking out of her soft pink dress. She walked in front of him, not like she was blocking his view though she was almost 8 inches shorter then him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and placed them on her lower stomach, and rested his head on her shoulder. She touched his cheek with her palm. He looked at her reflection in the glass. She was still as beautiful as ever.

" I love you" he murmured.

" I love you too" she said in return. And there they stood off in their own world just watching the snow fall.

* * *

Ok so what do you think? Becx I hoped this explained the scenery and past events a little better. J Any way I know it was short but this was mostly a filler chapter filled with info the next one will be awesome. I plan to have it out on Thursday considering spring break stars on Wednesday! Yes! Oh and you might wonder why I'm writing so fast its because for almost a whole week I'm going to be at the beach so no chapters for a week so I want to get at least two more out before I leave. So any how, how do you like it so far? Well as always please review. Love ya'll. p.s. this isnt the end i know it might seem like it but its not theres a few more chapters left well like 5 i want to get some more drama. what do you think ? vote by reviewing what you think should happen. 


	13. Labor

Hello everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews1 well I wont bore you with this so here is the story. Although I am very sad to say that all next week March 27th- April 1st I will not be able to update I am very sorry! But here is something to keep you busy.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon accept for all my own concepts.

* * *

Serena sat in the dinning room. Her hair completely down and her nose stuck in a huge pile of books and documents. She patted her 8 month pregnant belly and smiled then continued to read.

Mina walked in to the dinning room and gazed at her friend doing all this research for her! She had told Serena not to. After all this was Mina's wedding, and how hard could it be to pick out a place to have the wedding. But Serena insisted " It's only fair you have the most beautiful wedding location in all of France." Mina let out a small laugh remembering what her friend said to her.

Mina walked over to the long table and stood in front of Serena. " You know for the hundredth time you don't have to do this! And your in no state to be doing this! Look at you, you can barely sit close enough to the table to read" she said and pulled the book out of Serena's hand.

Serena rolled her eyes. " I am quite fine to be doing this. Tis only reading."

" Your right tis only reading and I can do that! Anyway I just want to have the wedding here. Or maybe in the forest by that small stream you know where the trees blanket the forest and create a….." Mina drifted off in her dream world.

Serena smiled and nodded. It would be lovely in fall. She stared up at the skylight. The summer sun was burning brightly. She wondered what she was going to get Darien for his birthday, it was in a week. She remembered fondly what he got her for her 19th birthday. It was a gorgeous yellow diamond necklace. She looked back down and then got up slowly. Mina rushed over and helped her. " It will not be to soon before this child is born. How lovely it will be to walk and not waddle." After Serena was successfully up she walked as best she could to the door and then down the hallway to her study. As she opened the door she saw Darien staring out the window. She walked over to him and hugged him.

He turned around and looked down at her. " Hello beautiful" he kissed her head and then bent down to kiss her stomach " and how is my soon to be gorgeous daughter." Serena shook her head. " I told you! I know its going to be a boy. I can feel it."

Darien rolled his eyes. " We shall see about that!"

_Later that night…. _

Serena rolled over onto her side. For some reason she just couldn't get comfortable, Not to mention the food she had eaten had been giving her a very bad stomach ache. She got out of bed and stood up for a minute. She walked over to the window and looked out for a moment before biting her lip in pain. Suddenly she felt warm water splashing down her legs. When she looked down she realized she was standing in a puddle and that her water had broken.

" This cant be happening! I'm not due for a another month!" she walked quickly over to Darien and shook him.

" Ahh What?" he yelled still asleep.

" Darien I'm going in to labor!" With that he bolted up like lightening. " Get the mid wife!" He yelled as loud as he could. Rei ran in the room.

Darien got out of bed and got behind Serena to support her. Serena stood there with a blank expression on her face. Everything was going so fast and getting blurry. The next thing she fainted. Luckily Darien was behind her and caught her. Rei ran up to her.

" Darien what is going on?" she half yelled and questioned.

" Get the midwife she is going in to labor. And get someone up here to help me!" Darien lifted Serena up and placed her on the bed. " Serena please wake up!"

* * *

Okay I know this was so rushed! And I don't think they start having pains till like 5 hours after they go in to labor but o-well it was a necessary for the drama. I'm this wasn't very long or good. But hopefully it please you. Well as always please review. Love ya'll! Oh and should they have a boy or girl? J 


	14. Coming into the World

Hey guys I'm back hope you haven't missed me to much! Oh and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! It so nice to read good things about your work. Oh and I hope everyone had a very happy Easter and Passover! Well love you much here's the next chapter!

P.S. OH my gosh they changed the ratings like hello how confusing!

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Darien looked down at his unconscious wife. He held her hand in his own. " Serena please wake up! I love you to much to let any thing happen to you! Please Serena wake up." Soft tears came from his eyes and he rested his head on chest. " Don't die! I need you. Please don't leave me!." His hand slid over on to her belly.

" I would never leave you" Serena barley whispered placing a hand on Darien's head blinking open her eyes.

Darien sat up and his eyes went wide. And he smiled and a sigh of relief swept over him. He bent down and kissed her lightly but stopped suddenly as he heard Serena moan in pain.

" The baby is coming! Did you get the midwife?" Serena asked sitting up and winching in the shots of pain going through her body.

Darien grabbed her hand. " Yes, Rei went to get her and Mina is getting hot water and towels." Darien's eyes clouded with fear and concern. He wasn't going to lose Serena.

As more contractions passed through Serena all she could do was scream in pain. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was like someone was jabbing her with a knife in her stomach over and over again. Soon everyone was in the room, Darien Mina, Rei, Andrew, The midwife, her Father, Marissa , Bridget, and half of the palace staff. They only left when the midwife pushed everyone out except for Darien, Rei, and Mina, and her Father.

Hours passed by and Darien stood next to Serena holding her hand the whole time while whispering words of encouragement. Serena had excepted all of them. Until the final hour came when the babe was pushing it self into the world.

Darien leaned down and faced Serena. " I'm right here Serena. I'm not leavening you I promise."

Serena shot him a glare. It was becoming all to clear to her that this child inside of her was his fault and it might as well have been him causing her this pain.

" The babe is coming!" The midwife yelled. " Push Princess! Push!"

" I am stop yelling!" Serena screamed. Slowly tears started flowing out of eyes. She felt her self being ripped and torn. She looked at Darien and then to her Father and gave one last thrust. And almost magically the room was filled with soft cries of the baby.

The midwife looked down and then back at Serena. " Ok Princess the other one is coming just one minute and it will all be over."

Serena and Darien both yelled at once " What?"

The midwife shook her head and a gray curl fell from her cap. " The other babe is on its way. Look its coming right now. Now Push Serenity!" Serena's eyes fluttered around the room and she pushed once more not sure what was going on. As she pushed what she hoped would the last time that night, the room was once again filled with cries of another child.

The midwife bent down and picked both children up. " Congratulations! You have a healthy and handsome boy! And a beautiful little girl." As she cut bother the cords she handed them over to their mother. Serena smiled and tears came to her eyes and she let out a small laugh. Darien's eyes beamed wide and he smiled and gave a cheer. Serena held the children in her arms. " Oh how I have waited to see you. My beautiful darlings." Everyone smiled and cried. Slowly everyone left the room except for Darien.

" So what are we going to name these little ones?" Darien asked holding his daughter.

Serena smiled at her son then to her husband. " Well I was thinking Christopher for this one. And Jade for her." She said slowly. Her energy drained.

Darien gave a small chuckle and looked down at his little girl. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires with sparks of dark green in them, and with her midnight black hair, he could tell she would be beautiful. He smiled. " I think that is wonderful."

Serena nodded and giggled. She stared at Christopher. His tuff of sandy blonde hair was still sticky and wet but his dark blue eyes were drinking in the world around him. Serena leaned back and looked over to Darien and Jade, and then back to Christopher. She couldn't help but wonder when she would have another child. But she shook her head a little _Two is enough for me…… well maybe not. _Darien and Serena smiled and laughed and then they were lost in there world, away from reality in what was a perfect place for them.

* * *

Ok ok ok I know really rushed and way to short. But at least I got one out! Hope you like the babies and the names! J well as always please review. The next one is going to be super long. I promise. Well please review thank you. 


	15. Back with a new look

Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Well here's my chapter! Hope ya like it.

Ladytokyo- dont worry i would name my kids after Ser and Dare to lol :)

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon!

* * *

Sarah sat up straight in the bouncy carriage. A finger ran through her now deep red hair, her new green emerald eyes gazed over the French scenery. She smiled to her self. There was now no way that Endymion could resist her. She was no longer a palace maid but a sophisticated Irish aristocrat, and to think it only took a silly potion and spell from an old hag out in the woods to transform into this new person. She looked at the gentleman across from her. His strong muscular build and sharp looks would scare away anyone trying to cause harm to her. For with the potion and spell not only did a new appearance come but a new life as well. From that day on she was known as Abigail Michelle McClellan a proper daughter of a wealthy Count, who sadly passed away on her 16 birthday leaving her by her lonesome for the last four years. So it was required she have a bodyguard with her at all times to protect her from harms way. Sarah chuckled to her self this was utterly perfect. She relaxed then and leaned back in her bobbing seat, and wondered what that tramp had been up to for the last year and half. She had heard of Serenity giving birth to twins but wasn't sure if the rumor were true that she was pregnant again. She wondered what their life was like, probably heavenly. She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers together, that would change soon enough.

Jade rolled over and giggled as Darien picked her up and threw her in the air, her fluffy black hair waving in the wind. Christopher crawled as quickly as his ten month legs would take him trying to get away from a small gray cat. Serena sat and watched them and smiled. The last ten months of her life had been wonderful. Serena's father was no longer ill but well and healthy and would remain King till Serena's 21st birthday. Mina and Andrew got married a month after the twins were born. They are now expecting their own child in 3 months. Rei got engaged to Marcus. Clarissa had been visiting for the last two months. Stephan and his wife, Princess Elizabeth, and their new born son, Eric, were to arrive in a few days. And strangely a young Irish woman was coming to visit, a friend of Clarissa's, who she had met not long after Serena and Darien left, would be arriving tomorrow. But perhaps the most exciting thing for Serena was that she was with child again. Only being barley a month and half along no one knew except for Rei, Mina and Clarissa.

Clarissa sat on the floor her mint green dress sprawled around her as she played with Christopher. " Oh Serena they are so beautiful! I can hardly wait till I have one of my own!" Clarissa exclaimed. Darien rolled his eyes. He remembered what a fuss she made about getting married to the Swedish Prince some time ago. But after seeing him a few months ago she decided that she could marry him. Even though she swore that his godly looks had nothing to do with it.

Serena chuckled and looked at her sister by marriage and smiled. " Where are the Ladies Lithia and Amelia" Serena asked looking around the courtyard.

" I believe Lita and Amy are in the Gardens with your cousins Luke and Mathew" Clarissa answered. Serena laughed and wondered what they could be doing. The two boys she had known her whole life were probably up to no good. As Serena stood up she heard the trumpet sound telling the kingdom of a visitor approaching. Clarissa jumped to her feet and let out a small squeal. " It must be Abby!" she hiked up her skirts and ran to the front courtyard and waited for the carriage to pull up. Serena gave Darien a look and took jade from his arms and waved for him to get Christopher.

As Darien and Serena walked in to the front courtyard a Carriage stopped and the door opened. First to come out was a tall muscular man with a stern look. Darien and Serena gave each other worried looks before the next person came out. As they watched a young woman stepped out of the carriage. Her red curls were flowing down her back. As she turned to face Clarissa her emerald eyes gleamed as she saw Darien. Darien stared at the woman and thought for a minute. She reminded him of someone but he didn't know who. But suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Clarissa squealed and laughed as she gave her friend a hug. Clarissa took Abby's hand walked her over to Serena and Darien.

" I would like you to meet Abigail Michelle McClellan Countess of Windermere in Ireland. We met 3 months after you left for here" Clarissa beamed.

Abigail smiled and blushed giving Darien a sultry look and then looked over to Serena. "Tis very nice to meet you Milord and Milady" Abby said through her thick Irish accent. Darien nodded and then looked down at his son who was begging to get fussy. Serena smiled and looked towards Darien. " I think it is time for these little ones naps." Darien nodded then turned around and walked forward. Serena smiled " I'm terribly sorry we can not be the proper hosts right now but I promise later Darien and I shall give you a proper tour. For now Samuel will show you your bed chambers. Have a nice day." She nodded her head and spun on her heel and walked off into the palace.

_In the nursery…._

"Darien what do you think of her?" Serena asked putting Jade in her crib.

" Who? You mean Abigail? Well I think she is quite pretty…" he walked over to Serena and kissed her lightly on the neck " but you are gorgeous" he smiled and gave her a hug. " As for her personality I think there is something odd about her. But Clarissa said she did lose her Father four years ago." Darien said sympathetically.

" And her virginity" Serena said sarcastically. Darien stood there shocked. Serena laughed.

"What? Did you see the looks she was giving you? Please I know she wanted you" she winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

" I doubt that. Besides you the only one I want" he smiled and kissed her check.

Serena squealed and then quitted looking at her sleeping children. She smiled and left hand in hand with Darien.

_Later that night_

" Oh Abby I am so glad you are here! It was beginning to get a little bore some but now that you're here I know things are bound to get interesting." Clarissa said standing in front of her mirror looking at her black dress.

Abby smiled tapping her hand on her bed. " It is good to see you. Oh you wouldn't believe what a whore Alexandra has become! Brian caught her sleeping with some other man! And just think they were engaged! Well needless to say they are not engaged any more" Abby said giggling. Even though her plan had been to become friends with Clarissa so she could get to Endymion she actually did end up becoming her friend.

Clarissa shook her head. " I knew from the minute I met her that she was trouble I can always tell."

Abby smiled _I bet you can. _" So that brother of yours… he is very nice. And if I do say so myself very handsome" Abby's eyes began to gleam.

Clarissa smiled and shook her head. " I know that look. And he is married with children. So get your mind off him." she laughed a bit. " Besides he is completely in love with Serena."

Abby shrugged and went to pick out a gown for the feast tonight. _We will see if he truly loves her.

* * *

_

So what do you guys think? Sarah is back and is out for Darien. Well hope you all liked it please review!


	16. ballroom dancing

Hey ya'll the reviews were great I loved them thanks so much! Well here is the new chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon only my characters and my plot line.

* * *

Sarah fiddled with the broach on her deep green gown, her plan was already set in motion. She only needed to stay in the castle for three weeks, so that she could know her way around effortlessly. Also to gain Serenity's and Endymion's trust. She smiled to her self wickedly. No one would stop her. No one.

_In the ballroom…_

Mina fluttered with Andrew on the Dance floor. The gold dress she was wearing spinning out around her. Andrew smiled down to her and then kissed her check. " How are my sweet ones tonight?". Mina looked down at her swelling stomach and giggled " We are fine."

Across the room Rei danced with Marcus. Her deep red dress making her look like a goddess. She smiled and laughed as Marcus spun her around dipping her up and down.

Clarissa sat with Abigail the two chattering at there own table. Clarissa smiled and blushed though as Jack, the son of a French knight, winked at her. Abby catching this small scene let out a fake gasp. " And what of your fiancée Clarissa. I am sure he would love to know who you are flirting with." Abby chastised with a smile. Clarissa rolled her eyes " As if he would care. Besides I only have another 3 years of freedom." And so the girls went along talking and giggling the whole night.

Serena sat at the high table and smiled, her hand interlocked with Darien's. "This is a lovely ball my dear." Serena's father said kindly and smiled. Serena shrugged a bit and smiled " I would hardly call this a ball more of a get together." Darien rolled his eyes _She never takes enough credit for her self. _Darien stood up and took Serena's hand with his "Care for a dance?" he questioned. Serena nodded and stood up smoothing out her beautiful violet dress. As they proceeded towards the dance floor everyone in the room smiled. They were a fairy tale couple.

At the sight of Serena and Darien walking hand in hand towards the Dance floor Sarah almost gagged. How could he love her! She was the one he wanted not this prissy Princess. She sat there and shot fire out of her eyes. Revenge would be sweet.

_A little later on….._

Darien walked over to where his sister was sitting. His cool figure walking calmly though the crowds of people. As Sarah spotted him she sat up and put on a seductive look and began to smile and bat her eye lashes. Darien seeing this of the girl could not help but laugh with a bit of amusement. She was trying her best he had to admit but it wasn't going to work. Even though he found her very pretty there was still something fake about her looks he thought. Though then again he had been getting the oddest feelings since she had arrived. He sat in an empty chair, next to his sister and smiled. Clarissa smiled a fake smile, her brother was getting extremely annoying.

Darien looked the ballroom over with his eyes " Are you enjoying the night sister dear?" he asked with sarcasm.

Clarissa lightly pushed his shoulder " Serena throws excellent balls. But must I sit here all night? Why can't I dance with the young suitors?" she questioned meekly, boredom in her voice.

Darien rolled his eyes " Because you are to be married in three years and you must keep up appearances. Anyway how do you think mother would react if she saw you dancing with anyone other then your fiancée?"

Clarissa smiled and laughed a bit " She would probably explode!" The thought ran through her mind as she saw her mothers face growing huge and turning as red as a cherry then just popping.

Darien rolled his eyes at his sister. " Well maybe since mother isn't here and you have been behaving your self maybe I could allow to have a few dances with that boy you have been flirting with all night." Clarissa sighed in relief. She wondered how long it would take him to notice her flirting. She smiled and kissed Darien on the cheek and ran off.

Abby all the while was gently sipping her wine. Darien looked at the girl, well more of a woman. " And are you enjoying your self." She nodded and smiled " Very much so" she lied " thank you for inviting me to stay with you." Darien gave a week smile and nodded. Abby bit her bottom lip she had to do something. Then suddenly as if her answer had fallen out of the sky a new song began to play. She smiled coyly and turned to face him " Well as guest in this castle I think I am entitled to one dance with the Prince" she stated sweetly. Darien chewed his tongue she was right she did have a right to one dance. He nodded and gave a fake smile and walked her off onto the dance floor.

As they began to dance Abby pressed her breasts against Darien's chest. Feeling this he made a face of horror, there must be a way to get out of this. But it was then when she started caressing his arm that he lost it. He pushed her backwards " I think my dear that you have the wrong intentions if you are seeking any thing other then friend ship I can not give it to you!" he stated sternly. Eyes around the room watched them and then returned to their dance partners, this sort of thing happened often. Abby gave him a death glare and stormed off the dance floor. This was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

Hope you all like it! Well please review.

* * *


	17. Arthur note: I need your help!

ok guys i need help on which ones i should write read them then review and vote! Ohh and no stealing because i will know! so dont even try! But yeah i just want to start my new story(s) because this one only has a few more chpater left i would say like four maybe five? Well review and vote! thank you!

Darien. Serena .Diamond - Love or Money- Serena is engaged to Diamond. Not that she loves him its just that he is very wealthy and gives her everything she wants. But when Darien comes back will things get steamy or stay cold? who will Serena choose? rated T or M

Flexible- Serena is on the collage gymnastics team what will happen when a certain blue eyed man comes into swing? Will she give up everything for him? Or will she stick to her to her straight and narrow path? rated M or T

It could have been love.- Serena is a young art student who just moved to Boston. What will happen to her creative destiny when she meets Darien one faithful night at a Halloween party? Her fairy tale ending might not be so happy after all. rated M

Impossible- She was an Emo princess and he was the Captain of the high school football team. Will sparks fly when they both end up having to take an art class together? Or will pain and eraser marks be the only outcome? rated T

as always love nikki :)


	18. Planning

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Just been really busy? Oh and how do you guys like my new story Impossible? Lol. Well here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

_How can he not love me! How? It's not fair! I swear to God I will I kill that tramp of a Princess before I leave! She and her children including the one she carries within her now! _

Sarah sat in her room fuming. She gazed in the mirror. She looked at her eyes they were now brown. _No the spell must be fading! _She took a final look and ran over to her small trunk and unlocked it to reveal many little bottles with a purple liquid in them. She picked up a little bottle and opened it. Swallowing the contents in one gulp she laughed wickedly. _No prissy bitch will take him away from me._

_-----------------------------_

Serena sat in her private office thinking. _I can sense evil. And I know where it is coming from. I wont let her take Darien from me. _Her eyes flashed an ice blue. She moved her hand down to her stomach. The child with in her revealing its magic. _That's my girl. We're not going to let her take daddy away from us. We love him to much. _She smiled at her growing daughter's protectiveness of her father and mother. Then she wondered when Jade would start using her magic.

" Please Goddess protect my family."

Serena sat there the rest of the night planning and mixing potions and spells. She was going to stop this Abby, if that was even her real name.

_In the hall way..._

Darien walked through the marble hallway looking for his wife. He walked to her study and saw a candle light burning low. He slowly opened the door. He saw Serena sitting there whispering to her self and mixing a liquid.

He walked over to her slowly admiring how beautiful she was in the glowing candlelight. Pregnancy suited her. He quietly chuckled to himself, he found out yesterday by mistake. He had overheard Mina and Rei gossiping. He went behind her and kissed her neck.

" What are you working on?" he questioned.

Serena looked back up to him. " Nothing. Just some working on some medicine my lady maid Molly seems to be feeling ill. So I'm making her a little something to get better" she replied sweetly smiling at him. Darien nodded but kept his suspicions inside of him. He had seen Molly earlier that evening smiling and laughing, she seemed fine to him. He pondered a moment and decided not to worry about it. If it were something serious she would have told him wouldn't she?

Serena gazed at him lovingly and pulled him down in a passionate kiss " I think I'll go to bed" she said in a sultry tone. Darien smiled and followed her knowing what she had in store for him. _Little minx. _

_In the bed room..._

Serena let out a scream as the last waves of pleasure were sent through her. Darien moaned and fell on top of her. His head rested in the nape of her neck. She breathed slowly and played with his hair. " I love you Darien." He gazed in to her eyes. They some how looked different something about they way they were shinning. " I love you too Serena." He smiled and lightly kissed her lips before falling asleep. Serena looked at her sleeping husband. No words could explain how much she loved him. She closed her eyes, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him or her children.

_The next day._

Serena sat sewing in the east courtyard with Jade on her lap. She looked down at her daughter, she had very long hair for a baby. But Serena shrugged it off, mostly likely a part of her magical ability.

As she continued to sew a cold wind started blowing. Jade let out a shutter. Serena stood up dropping her sewing, holding Jade in her arms. Something was going to happen, she could feel it.

* * *

Okay I know super super Short but it was mostly a filler/ information chapter. But at least now you guys know hwy I made Serena a witch! Lol well I hope you liked the next one Is going to be good! Serena and Sarah are gonna fight! Well review love ya'll! 


	19. Save Her

Hey guys okay please don't kill me for not updating! I know I'm a bad person but really I'm not. I've been on vacation since May 27th and just got back on the 13th so its not my fault…. Well not really. Well any way here is the chapter hope ya like it :)

* * *

Serenity's eyes fluttered. Something was going to happen today. Perhaps tonight. She wasn't sure but she knew it wasn't good. She looked down at Jade. Her eyes were fixed on the forest., the blueness glowing brightly as the flecks of green cut threw them. She knew it to. She tightened her grasp on her mother, Serena nodded her head " lets go inside."

As they walked in dark clouds rolled over the kingdom. The sunny day quickly became black night. The whole castle braced for the storm. It wasn't going to be a pleasant evening.

Serena sat in her study. Her emotions getting the better of her. She was not pleased that Darien had been called away last minute to the outskirts of the kingdom to deal with political manners. She rolled her eyes, most likely her fathers doing, testing him to be the new king. Her eyes glowed with anger. She slowly got up and left the study, heading for her bedchamber.

As she walked in the room it was filled with darkness. An ire cold wind greeted her as she closed the door. Slowly walking to the balcony doors she rapped her robe around her more tightly. She looked at the black sky. A crack of lightening came down making her jump back. A boom of thunder roared in the sky. She stuttered and closed the doors. She quickly walked over to her grand bed and scurried under the blankets hoping to find warmth. She slide her hand under her pillow grasping the small dagger that lay under it. She held it every night when she felt frightened, but had not done so in the longest time.

She rolled on her side and looked at Darien's side of the bed. How she wished he was here to protect her from her fears. Why of all nights did he have to leave? She stared into the black of the room, the vast emptiness that lay beyond her, blind to her covered by a shadow. A shock of fear ran through her spine. Another strike of lighting burst from the the sky and the room was illuminated for a few seconds. Serena's eyes fluttered to her door. Someone was there.

She sat up slowly pulling the blankets close to her. She carefully placed her dagger in the folds of her night gowns sleeve. Fear ran thought her, her mind was stirring.

" Whose there?" she called out.

There was no answerer just a boom of thunder.

She sat still afraid and nervous. Slowly under her breath she chanted. Foot steps broke her concentration.

" Whose THERE!" she called again.

And again no answerer.

She reached over to her bedside table for an unlit candle. She grasped the wax candle stick and proceeded to bring it back in font of her, hoping to use her magic to light it. Just as she stared the simple incantation a hand came across her mouth. She screamed but no one could hear her. Something hard hit her head, and that was the last thing she felt before she fell into a world of hollow emptiness.

Darien gazed out at the storm. He was in the outskirts of the kingdom, but the palace was still visible on top of its mighty hill, seemingly protecting the Kingdom form the evil in the world. He watched as lighting streaked the sky, like spider webs. As the rain pored down flooding streets he smiled to himself knowing the children the next day would have fun splashing about and swimming in the newly filled little rivers and creeks. He wondered how Serena was, he knew she hated thunderstorms. He on the other hand loved them, dark and mysterious, just like him. He frowned knowing she must be frightened. If only he didn't have to deal with this ridiculous political matter, which did not even require his presence.

He sighed heavily and changed his position in front of the window and continued watching the black sky, lightening cracked down in a line touching the earth. Suddenly he felt nervous for Serenity. He knew something wasn't right. He quickly got up and left the room he was staying in, at an Inn. He ran down the stairs into the dinning hall and yelled for his Page to saddle his horse.

He mounted his horse and looked at the Palace, his mental connection with Serena was broken, he then rode off quickly through night. The rain pounded on his back as he rode quickly though the narrow streets of one of the many villages in the Kingdom. It would take the whole night to get back to the Palace. And he wouldn't stop the whole night. Darien knew something wasn't right, his heart was telling him that, and something else… it sounded like the voice of a child lingering in the depths of his mind, small whispers breaking through of " Save her.. Save her" . Something was causing her pain and he wouldn't rest till he got her back safe in his arms.

Little did he know that his beloved Princess was already to far away for the protection of her prince charming. Nothing could save her now, nothing except …… a miracle.

* * *

Okay I know a little flaky but its suppose to get you interested in what's coming up next! It was suppose to be suspenseful, so I hope it was. Any way, what do you think should happen? Review and tell me! 


End file.
